Enhancement Calling
The ability to grant an enhanced state to oneself or others. Variation of Power Bestowal and Calling. Opposite to Impairment Calling. Also Called * Enhancement Summoning * Physical Enhancement * Physical Power Up * Statistics Amplification Capabilities The user can grant an enhanced physical condition to oneself or others, gaining access from an outside supernatural source. While not accessing this power, their physical abilities is put in dormant state, allowing them to blend in easily with normal society without accidentally performing physical feats. The user can enhance a specific set of physical abilities or everyone of them altogether. Applications * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Healing * Enhanced Combat Variations * Accuracy Calling * Combat Calling * Defense Calling * Evasion Calling * Health Calling * Immunity Calling * Speed Calling * Stamina Calling * Strength Calling Associations * Augmentation * Augmentation Field Projection * Bio-Augmentation * Muscle Manipulation * Physical Augmentation * Power Bestowal * Self-Power Bestowal * Support Powers Limitations * User may not know when the situation comes for them to call for their power. * There may be a limit to how athletic a user can become. * May be limited to certain limbs. * May be temporary. * May be limited to enhancing only oneself or others. Known Users Known Objects * D-Power (Digimon Tamers) * https://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Gear_System Double Gear System (Mega Man 11) * Monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) Gallery Card-captor-sakura-anime-217474_555_772.jpg|Using the Clow Cards, Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) can call forth enhancements to her strength, speed, and fighting skills. DigiViceDPower.png|When used in conjunction with the Digimon card game, the D-Power Digivices (Digimon Tamers) can grant temporary enhancements to the owner's Digimon partner. Berserk Fable.jpg|Using the Berserk spell, the Hero (Fable) gains increased strength, speed, and size. Wendy Arms.gif|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) can use Arms to call forth enhanced strength... Wendy Vernier.gif|...Vernier to call forth enhanced speed. Wendy Various Enchantments.gif|...and Armor to call forth enhanced defense. Aqua_White(FE14).png|Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) can use her songs to inspire her allies, enhancing their overall combat speed, luck, and technique. High_School_DxD_-_05_-_Large_17.jpg|Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) can use his Boosted Gear to call forth enhancements to his physical capabilities, magic and demonic power, and transfer said enhancements to others. Cantus_Bellax.png|Using Cantus Bellax, Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) calls forth increased strength, speed, and durability. MM11_Double_Gear.png|Mega Man (Mega Man 11) using the Double Gear System to call forth enhancements to his strength and speed. Macho_Grubba_Power-Up.png|Macho Grubba (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) can freely call forth such enhancements as increased attack power and defense to turn the tide of battle in his favor. Yellow_Adventures.png|In times of need, Yellow (Pokémon Adventures) can "synchronize spirits" with her Pokémon, allowing her to enhance their levels to the mid-80s. Yellow_Powerup.png|Yellow (Pokémon Adventures) calling forth enhancements for her Pokémon. Weiss Haste.png|Weiss Schnee (RWBY) can use her Semblance, Glyphs, to empower and enhance herself and her teammates. Blake Empowered.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) being enhanced by one of Weiss' glyphs. Adrenalinerush.png|Using Adrenaline Rush, Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) can trigger the Hyper status effect on a target of his choice, increasing their speed and defense. Yoda_Tyranus_duel.png|Using Force valor, Yoda (Star Wars) increases his strength, speed, and accuracy, allowing him to overcome the infirmities of old age in order to fight Count Dooku. RPG_Geno_Boost.png|Using Geno Boost, Geno (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) can boost the attack power and defense of himself or his allies. Monado.png|The Monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) allows the wielder to call upon special "Arts" to enhance such attributes as strength, speed, and defense. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power